the time machine 2002,precuela a escena de platica de ia en vidrio
by jer35mx
Summary: the time machine 2002, un monton de restos y ropa; una historia


en la cara de la fígura del vidrio se ve sorpresa, el hombre que le hablo viendo que había aparecido como le habían dicho sus compañeros de aventura le dice que la posición del sol es tal que debería de ser invierno en la zona, habiendo chequeado la fígura de el vidrio la hora que tiene en algún lado de su mundo siluetado propone que en unas horas, a la hora del máximo punto de altura del sol o estrella brillante , se acerquen de nuevo y le digan; el hombre se acerca y le dice que el sol esta en su punto mas alto, la fígura coteja unos dibujos detrás de el que se mueven, voltea y dice serio "si, corresponde al invierno, "¿dejan sus ropas de abrigo en la entrada del sitio o lejos por comodidad?", el hombre voltea a ver a sus acompañantes y voltea a ver de nuevo a la fígura del vidrio, "es por la temperatura, hace calor casi siempre", la figura del vidrio pregunta "¿podrían considerar un intercambio mas amplio de información".

"entonces, las cuatro estrellas que forman el cuadrado y las tres estrellas de la línea están en forma de una rama con una hoja y una punta de rama mas abajo", los hombres y mujeres que estaban describiéndole con palabras la constelación o formación de estrellas le muestran un dibujo en la arena o tierra y la figura de el vidrio se fija en el dibujo y dice "bien, chequeare un par de textos y les mostrare en que fecha terráquea creo que estamos"; diez segundos después aparece la figura señalando un cielo nocturno con las estrellas resaltadas causando un cierto revuelo en ellos y empezando a hablar todos al mismo tiempo.

la persona que esta frente al vidrio esta sentada y recoge unas piedras que lanza a los pedazos de roca pulidos o planos con dibujos de lineas extraños que forman como lineas se levanta y va a recogerlas, se sienta en otro lado y las lanza de nuevo, el hombre que observa en la penumbra saca por cuarta vez su reloj, piensa *si tan solo pudiera enseñarles a preguntar y escuchar*, observa su reloj *y yo pudiera calcular mejor el tiempo*, una paradoja, defecto que comparte con la joven que ve, se levanta y aparta las hojas y ramas y avanza caminando hasta que la joven le ve, esta avanza y el grita "¡hey, hey, detente¡", y el mismo hombre rodea el vidrio rápido mientras ella se para en seco, una voz se escucha preguntando "¿ya termino la prueba?", el hombre ve a la mujer joven y dice "bien, ve y descansa", la observa "ve", se voltea a la figura que aparece en el display de vidrio y dice "no sirve aún para esperar"

la figura en el vidrio despliega una vista de gran número de casas y edificios apiñados y con calles y un rio que cruza con puentes y el agua sucia y con lanchas grandes y repletas de materiales diciendo que "estos eran los alrededores de el edificio en el que estaba instalado, quizás quede alguna de estas edificaciones", y señala con el dedo indice varios edificios y construcciones con resistencia estructural suficientemente fuerte para pasar el tiempo y las éras, el grupo de personas que esta sentado alrededor de el vidrio, incluso detrás de el vidrio se entristecen, después de discutir bastante rato uno de ellos dice "debes de haber sido lanzado por algo o alguien, quizás, porque el rio que pasa es un acantilado aqui, y aqui" y señalan unos puntos en el vidrio manchando el vidrio, continúa " y aqui, aqui y aqui, hay accesos donde tomamos baños y nos internamos en el río, las edificaciones" se alejan un poco y continúan "no, pues no", la figura de el vidrio indica los puntos señalados resaltándolos, dice "bien, si estos puntos y características del río son como dijeron, voy a investigar un poco, y", hace una pausa al continuar "si pueden cuidar y no tocar el vidrio-pantalla de interfase sería mejor", el que había contestado antes dice "no tocar, ¿limpiamos o lo dejamos así?, recuerde que hay agrupaciones de astros sobre nuestras cabezas que se mueven y se limpian, siguiendo un ciclo y otros como las agrupaciones que nos pidió describir que son fijas", la figura confirma "limpien, no, no tocar, bien, ¿qué es lo que dicen que se limpia?", "si, y es como cuando el rio tiene mas corriente, algunos puntos de baño desaparecen, y hasta la vegetación queda debajo de el agua", la figura de el vidrio mueve la imagen de los restos de la luna a una mitad de despliegue y reaparece el curso del río diciendo "me lo podrían señalar"

la ia de el vidrio observa a dos humanos jóvenes en medio de la obscuridad y la vegetación pelearse, en sus micrófonos se oye un ruido de pasos , ahora algo presurosos, de un hombre de mas edad que les grita "deténganse, a ver, ¿porque la pelea?", uno de los jóvenes contesta "no era pelea, solo pasabamos el tiempo", después el hombre maduro sonríe frente a la figura del vidrio y en el vidrio desaparece la figura y aparece una escena diferente, y se oye *"la ia de el vidrio observa a dos humanos jóvenes en medio de la obscuridad y el salón de el edificio, ignorándole por completo , expresarse amor dandose un beso"* reaparece la figura y el hombre maduro oye "y quedo grabado el otro joven narrando la escena".

hay revuelo entre el grupo reunido, la figura en el vidrio ha desplegado imágenes de diferentes tipos de caminos de diferentes tiempos con diferentes tipos de vehículos y ellos discuten y discuten.

la figura en el vidrio alcanza a escuchar de entre la discusión desatada por su descripción y representación visual de los caminos sobre sus cabezas, el diurno sobre lo azul y el nocturno sobre lo negro y uno con nubes y el otro con sus puntos aislados brillantes que ellos no construían caminos así, que como podría alguien construir algo así e interrumpe la discusión con un "¿me permiten mostrarles algo?", y les mostró una imagen en movimiento de una hilera de grandes vehículos aéreos que viajaban a la luna por el espacio negro, algunos voltearon dudosos hacia arriba,alguno de los que se sorprendieron al ver la imagen o escena o secuencia de imágenes pregunto "¿no es el reflejo de las estrellas o las nubes en el agua?, ¿del río? ", la figura en el vidrio contesto ""no", y moviendo la mano desplegó otra imagen, esta vez de naves que pasaban de cielo azul a cielo negro, varias escenas, otra, de las mujeres, pregunto "¿y ese lugar arenoso donde iban?", un joven completo "si,si, una especie de montaña o piedra circular, de color arena", la figura en el vidrio suspiro "bueno, esa es una triste historia ", detrás de el aparece la luna, avanza en el tiempo y aparecen bases o edificaciones, aparecen mas y después de repente una fractura y después esta fractura mas grande y mucho polvo, la figura en el vidrio dice "y lo que queda de la luna es así"

la joven esta acostada sobre la tierra con la cabeza apoyada en sus palmas observando, en el brillo azul con estrellas previo a o en el principio del día, el camino de la noche en unión con el polvo blanquecino que rodea a la piedra aérea que sería el camino del día, cuando de repente se le ocurre decir "esa imagen de la montaña en la obscuridad, sobre las nubes, con la cascara sobre ella, ¿era con nosotros o alguien como nosotros dentro?", la fígura de el vidrio se aparece y pregunta "de la luna, ¿esta imagen?", y señala a su lado en el vidrio una imagen que se formo de la luna con un domo y luces a su alrededor, la joven contesta al momento que voltea la cabeza y asiente "si, esa, las luces eran fuegos de fogatas, entonces la cascara era el lugar de reunión ¿o de vivienda?", la figura de el vidrio sonríe diciendo "esas luces, si eran miles, si eran de iluminación pero no eran fogatas, sino como salidas de luz o señaladores de luz, que se notan alrededor de edificaciones, caminos y túneles que no se ven en la obscuridad por la lejanía", la joven ve de nuevo la imagen y dice "entonces la montaña flotante era enorme, la cascara era enorme", la figura en el vidrio dijo "entonces se llamaba domo y era aún mas grande bajo tierra", la joven abre la boca grande con expresión de asombro.

un grupo de adultos se acerca al vidrio que sobresale del piso, y le dicen "no podemos ya comunicarnos", la figura del vidrio contesta "bien, es una lastima, pero yo seguire aqui"; un grupo de jóvenes exploraba cuevas y túneles y se toparon con unas criaturas que parecían enojadas, algunos de ellos sobrevivieron pero hablaban de una extraña y rara figura blanca que incluso resaltaba en lo obscuro.


End file.
